A New Life, A New Love
by cloemarrie
Summary: He loses the one person he never thought he'd lose. Will he find love again or will he mourn the loss forever? Venture into his world, you may get your answer! A birthday present for my bestie missclearwater80! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS LOVE YA! Banner made by the very talented Astrid GreenEyes


***waves* Hi everyone! I want to thank a few people who without y'all this story wouldn't have been this great lol**

**My Prereaders: Ellie Wolf, Edwardsouthern Bella, and Gloria Mar Sommers**

**My Beta: Lotty Twi Ffn**

**I also want to thank my bestie Shannon Stappleton AKA missclearwater80 without you I'd go crazy! I love you more than you know! Happy birthday bestie! **

**Happy Birthday giggles! Here's your present ;) **

**Disclaimer: ALL known characters are the property of the famous SM but the O/C (Angel) is all mine!**

**PPOV**

Everyone who has ever known me has known of my bad temper. I'm a hot head; stubborn as a mule, some say. This all started when I lost the love of my life, my true love, my one reason for living. Angel. I'd imprinted on her right after I first transformed. But I already loved her before that.

_***Flashback***_

_I had gotten into an argument with Jacob and I was shaking. Jacob punched me and it happened. My whole body shattered and the heat took over. Sam showed up in wolf form and got me to transform back into my human self. He explained everything to me and how the Cullens were vampires but the good kind that we couldn't touch; to me all leeches deserved to die._

_That same evening Angel went over to the Clearwaters for dinner, as usually. I had a standing invitation to join them too, but I almost never did. I always had dinner with the Blacks. On that fateful night, however, I'd decided to join the Clearwaters after all, since the Blacks wouldn't be home themselves. Around five I headed over to the Clearwaters, knocking before going in. When I turned the corner to go into the dining room and laid eyes on Angel my world came undone. It was like I found my home in her eyes. _

_We all ate in silence. When I finished I excused myself saying I had to make a phone call; I needed answers. I went outside and dialed Sam's number. He answered on first ring. I explained to him what happened and he told me that I had imprinted on her and to tell her the legends and explain it all to her then to bring her over to his house so we can all discuss this._

_From that day forward she and I were inseparable until that fateful, tragic day. The day that destroyed my world and the reason for my anger. Angel was a nurse at the hospital. I didn't like the fact that she'd be working so close with Dr. Leech but she loved helping people and loved working there so I didn't stop her. On that day, the day it happened, she was on her way home from work and it was raining a drunk driver was speeding down the road and smacked into the driver side of her car. She was badly injured. Dr. Le...I mean Carlisle called me and told me what happened; I was furious, angry, but mostly heart broken and afraid. I ran out the house, phased, and ran through the forest to get there faster. I stopped near the hospital to phase back and get my shorts on. I ran into the hospital and to the emergency room where Carlisle met me. He explained what happened and that she was in a coma that she may not make it out of. I was so devastated I thought my heart would rip out of my chest. I was granted permission to go see her. I laid down next to her on the bed; silent tears sliding down my face. I stayed like that all night; the next day she passed away in my arms. That same day my heart had died._

_The Cullens insisted on paying for the funeral arrangements and the plot where she was laid to rest. The wooden casket was painted in a bright pink and the inside was covered in white satin. The funeral was just beautiful but the only thing I could think about was how my life had ended when she'd died._

_I hardened my heart._

_***End Flashback***_

When I lost my Angel, I lost my passion to live. I became bitter, angry, and a hot head.


End file.
